Evidence That I Love You (Part one: Juliet)
by TheAmazingAngelinBlack
Summary: I keep getting these weird dreams, not only that but I've fallen for the enemy. could it get any more crazy? (actually don't answer that one) I nodded at my cousin, Romeo said "and?" "He'll kill you!" "Then why do you want me to stay?" "My dad won't let him kill you here! Imagine the cleaning." "The cleaning, really!" " I know stupid, If I was him I would already have killed you!"
1. my midnight stroll

_**"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."**__ - William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet_

_It was a beautiful day, and I was car racing. I checked behind me to see where he was, then he shouted "The brakes!" I looked in front of me, I was heading towards the edge, I pushed the brakes hard, but somehow they'd got stuck, in the horror I shouted "I can't, there stuck!". I then heard an unfriendly crunch, and I fell._

I woke up with a start, I didn't understand my dream. I was driving, a carriage with no horses, made of metal? I was confused, the dream was so realistic but, so fantasized. I lay down and closed my eyes, but I couldn't sleep. So I got out of bed and brushed my hair, i decided to go for a walk, as much as I liked my chaperons, I wanted a little time to myself, which I never seem to get in the daytime.

I went to the garden and was looking a the full moon, when I was younger I used to think that a full moon was magic, and if you were out something strange and wonderful would happen. of course as I grew older I realized it was just another myth, like the pond fairies and Mermaids. I looked up at the window, to check no-one was watching, While I was watching the windows, I walked into someone.

I yelped,then I fell in the mud. I was blushing in embarrassed, a smooth kind voice asked "do you need some help?" he held out his hand, not daring to look higher, because I knew my cheeks were bright red, I gave him my hand small compared to his. "sorry I-" I began, as I looked up our eyes met and widened, as we realized who we were talking to, who we were being nice to and I took my hand back, It suddenly turned awkward between us, this was Romeo Montague, our families are enemies. since I was born I was told not to talk to him or his family, to loathe him just as they did. now I looked him in the eyes, I didn't see the devil just an average boy.

I did as my parents taught me as I tore my eyes away from his soft ones, (it took a lot of effort) they were a mesmerizing brown, and I got up and flicked my soft curly hair. "No, I don't need any help from **_you!_**" I forcefully told him emphasizing on the you, I was pleased with how it was going until I tried to push past him, I tripped and he caught me. I glared at him, it wasn't part of my plan, to be honest I was stunned into silence, he had caught me as if expecting it.

he held his arms up in surrender, as an answer to my glare. "What are you doing so close to my house?" I asked curiously but not letting it show.

"Going for a walk!" he answered, I sceptically looked at him. "Why are you out so late? without a chaperone?"

"I couldn't sleep." I muttered glaring at him. "you should really go." I threatened.

"or what? your parents wouldn't like you out without a chaperone." it was true I was defenceless. I made the mistake to look in his eyes. "goodnight" he said and walked into the darkness.


	2. The first few kisses

**_"Good Night, Good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow."_**_- William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet_

I heard my heart beat faster, in terror! The light burned my eyelids, the day I had been dreading has arrived, the party to celebrate my engagement. "Up, up, up its morning," My jolly nurse beamed, she noticed that I was upset (she's good like that) "What's the matter, Juliet?" She asked me, could I tell her, could I trust her,

"I don't want. I don't to, get married to Paris." I told her, but that was only half the truth, I was sad about that but also the fact that I had betrayed my family. I moped around all day, there was nothing new, I had my cousin (who I avoided) for company all day, and when we did talk, it was all, "I'm going to slaughter all the Montouges." I felt like yawning, did my family have nothing better to do then moan about Montages.

As night drew closer, my stomach felt sicker, I was whisked into my party gown and was downstairs before I knew it, I hated masks, my mother would know how much I loathe them If she spent more time around me. As soon as possible I removed my mask, as soon as I did I felt that I was being watched I looked around, and I saw Romeo. I decided that If he thought I hadn't noticed he would leave me alone, apparently not he came striding over, before he reached me I walked outside so nobody saw us, He followed me as soon as he stepped out of the door I grabbed his arm, and pulled him behind a bush "What are you doing?" I hissed at him

"I'm enjoying the party." He answered,

"You can't be here you're a Montague!" I told him. To be honest I was glad he was here, but I was determined not to show it, "Plus this is my party and I invite who I want, so get out of here!" he nodded. Then I saw Tybalt pointing at him and saying something to my father, I knew he couldn't see me, I grabbed Romeo's arm and told him "actually you better stay here," I nodded at my cousin, and Romeo went "and?"

"He'll kill you!"

"Then why do you want me to stay?"

"My dad won't let him kill you here! Imagine the cleaning."

"The cleaning, really!"

" I know stupid, If I was him I would already have killed you!"

"Well that's nice." He said, I laughed, and he smiled, I felt butterflies in my stomach, his smiles adorable. What are you saying Juliet? I asked myself. he looked at me with his soft eyes, our eyes met "You have a beautiful laugh" He told me, my heart thundered, I felt my cheeks grow hot and I held my breath, I couldn't hold it in and I kissed him on the lips, "Sorry, good luck with my cousin and goodbye!" I then ran away.

Note to self: Romeo's your enemy not your friend. I repeated in my head, several times in my head after the party. I got into my night dress and brushed my hair, soon it lay at my waist, 15 minutes later there was a tap from outside my door that led to the balcony, I looked at the door and there stood Romeo, I sighed and let him in "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I asked him,

"No, I just needed to talk to you," He looked me in the eyes with a serious face "We have a problem."

"I know, but it is your fault." He looked at me questioningly "With you big eyes and you clever words, your attractive smile." I gasped when I realized what I had said. "Sorry, I shouldn't of said that, about you. Shouldn't even think that," He just smiled in response.

"You think my smile's attractive, have you seen yours" I blushed, I faced the truth, and I went and sat on my bed, "You know we shouldn't have spoken, we are enemies not friends." I told him.

He sat next to me, I looked at him We had eye contact my stomach felt fluttery my heart beats quickened and then, He kissed me and I kissed back. His hand rested on my neck and my arms were around his, I didn't care that I was kissing the enemy, when we stopped he said, "I wondered when that would happen."


	3. Questions

**_"Good Night, Good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow."_**_- William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet_

I heard my heart beat faster, in terror! The light burned my eyelids, the day I had been dreading has arrived, the party to celebrate my engagement. "Up, up, up its morning," My jolly nurse beamed, she noticed that I was upset (she's good like that) "What's the matter, Juliet?" She asked me, could I tell her, could I trust her,

"I don't want. I don't to, get married to Paris." I told her, but that was only half the truth, I was sad about that but also the fact that I had betrayed my family. I moped around all day, there was nothing new, I had my cousin (who I avoided) for company all day, and when we did talk, it was all, "I'm going to slaughter all the Montouges." I felt like yawning, did my family have nothing better to do then moan about Montages.

As night drew closer, my stomach felt sicker, I was whisked into my party gown and was downstairs before I knew it, I hated masks, my mother would know how much I loathe them If she spent more time around me. As soon as possible I removed my mask, as soon as I did I felt that I was being watched I looked around, and I saw Romeo. I decided that If he thought I hadn't noticed he would leave me alone, apparently not he came striding over, before he reached me I walked outside so nobody saw us, He followed me as soon as he stepped out of the door I grabbed his arm, and pulled him behind a bush "What are you doing?" I hissed at him

"I'm enjoying the party." He answered,

"You can't be here you're a Montague!" I told him. To be honest I was glad he was here, but I was determined not to show it, "Plus this is my party and I invite who I want, so get out of here!" he nodded. Then I saw Tybalt pointing at him and saying something to my father, I knew he couldn't see me, I grabbed Romeo's arm and told him "actually you better stay here," I nodded at my cousin, and Romeo went "and?"

"He'll kill you!"

"Then why do you want me to stay?"

"My dad won't let him kill you here! Imagine the cleaning."

"The cleaning, really!"

" I know stupid, If I was him I would already have killed you!"

"Well that's nice." He said, I laughed, and he smiled, I felt butterflies in my stomach, his smiles adorable. What are you saying Juliet? I asked myself. he looked at me with his soft eyes, our eyes met "You have a beautiful laugh" He told me, my heart thundered, I felt my cheeks grow hot and I held my breath, I couldn't hold it in and I kissed him on the lips, "Sorry, good luck with my cousin and goodbye!" I then ran away.

Note to self: Romeo's your enemy not your friend. I repeated in my head, several times in my head after the party. I got into my night dress and brushed my hair, soon it lay at my waist, 15 minutes later there was a tap from outside my door that led to the balcony, I looked at the door and there stood Romeo, I sighed and let him in "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I asked him,

"No, I just needed to talk to you," He looked me in the eyes with a serious face "We have a problem."

"I know, but it is your fault." He looked at me questioningly "With you big eyes and you clever words, your attractive smile." I gasped when I realized what I had said. "Sorry, I shouldn't of said that, about you. Shouldn't even think that," He just smiled in response.

"You think my smile's attractive, have you seen yours" I blushed, I faced the truth, and I went and sat on my bed, "You know we shouldn't have spoken, we are enemies not friends." I told him.

He sat next to me, I looked at him We had eye contact my stomach felt fluttery my heart beats quickened and then, He kissed me and I kissed back. His hand rested on my neck and my arms were around his, I didn't care that I was kissing the enemy, when we stopped he said, "I wondered when that would happen."


End file.
